


Scars That Fade

by RedQueen117



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Past Child Abuse, Roman is a surprisingly competent parent, Roman's trying his best, Virgil is the best big brother, Wings, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen117/pseuds/RedQueen117
Summary: Roman is not qualified to be a parent, and he will vehemently deny any accusations to the contrary, but that doesn't change the fact that he has somehow become the guardian of his worst enemy's young daughter.Now he must figure out how to care for the child, while still helping to rule the kingdom with his fellow three princes and protect the land from the threat of the Dragon Witch herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my very first posted fic! I've put a TON of time and effort into this, so I hope you enjoy reading this first chapter. I have up to chapter 6 written as of posting this, so updates may get sporadic after that.
> 
> If you see any typos or other stuff that needs to be fixed, PLEASE feel free to yell at me in the comments!!
> 
> -Red

“Roman! I did it! I got into the tournament!”

 

The royal knelt down and caught a little girl as she came running across the field to meet him. He laughed and swung her around, her delighted shrieks only ceasing when she caught sight of the other three standing behind Roman. She shrank down, staring at them with wide eyes.

 

“Are those…?”

 

Roman chuckled, picking the child up and sitting her on his hip. “Yes Kallie, these my friends, the other princes. Do you remember what you learned from Miss Melody about us?”

 

Kallie nodded shyly, peeking over Roman’s shoulder again to stare with awe at the others. Patton smiled at her and waved, causing her to yelp and duck back down to hide in the safety of Roman’s sash. She felt the vibrations in the creative prince’s chest as he laughed and clutched his shirt tighter as he turned to face the others.

 

“This is Kallista. Some of my guards found her on the edge of the void last year. They brought her back to the castle, and I took her in as my ward.”

 

“Aww that’s so sweet Roman!” Patton’s cheerful voice prompted Kallie to slightly uncurl herself from Roman, and she looked over at him. Roman smiled down at her,

 

“Do you remember what they are spitfire?”

 

Kallie nodded, still clutching Roman’s sash tightly as her eyes passed over each man. “That’s Morality.” She pointed at Patton, “And that’s Logic.” her hand moved to point at Logan. She tilted her head at Virgil, narrowing her eyes as she silently sounded his title out. “And he’s Anx-i-et-y”

 

Roman beamed with pride. “Well done sunshine! And do you remember what I am?”

 

Kallie giggled, “Of course I do! You’re Creativity! You make all the cool stuff and all the people listen to you here!”

 

Roman and the others laughed as Kallie turned red and went back to hiding her face in Roman’s sash.

 

Patton cooed, and tried to coax the child back out, “Aww, don’t worry kiddo! We weren’t laughing at you! We just think it’s neat you know so much about all of us!”

 

Kallie looked back at Patton and frowned. “All I did was say your names, and you know those already.”

 

Logan cleared his throat, “Actually, you named our titles. Much like Roman, we all have actual names as well as titles. My name, for example, is Logan.”

 

“I’m Patton! It’s nice to meet you Kallie, I’m sure we’ll get along great!” The fatherly man nudged Virgil, who had been trying to slowly edge away. “And this is Virgil! He’s kinda shy, but really nice when you get to know him!”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes, but gave a half wave.

 

Kallie started squirming, and Roman put her down on the grass. She slowly walked up to Patton, and he crouched down so he didn’t tower over the small child. Kallie fidgeted with her hands as she made hesitant eye contact with him.

 

“Are- are you gonna come watch the tournament?”

 

Patton’s eyes lit up and he grinned happily. “Of course kiddo! Well, if Roman invites us that is…?” He glanced up at his fellow prince.

 

“Of course you’re all invited! You shall be the guests of honor in fact! I’m sure my people will be thrilled to see you all again!”

 

Kallie clapped her hands before grabbing one of Patton’s and started dragging him along.

 

“Woah there! Where we going kiddo?”

 

Kallie stopped and glanced back impatiently, “I wanna show you stuff before the tournament starts!” She dropped Patton’s hand and ran back to grab Logan’s, catching the logical man off guard as he was suddenly tugged along to where Patton was watching with an amused look. Once he was in range, Kallie grabbed his hand with her free one and started dragging them both along.

 

“Roman, how is this young child so strong?!” Logan yelled as he was pulled through the tall grass towards the castle.

 

Roman didn’t answer, laughing as both Patton and Logan were pulled along. A second laugh joined his, and Virgil walked up to stand next to the creative prince. The anxious prince was grinning as he watched Logan and Patton trail along behind Kallie, who apparently had gotten over her shyness and was chattering a mile a minute. That smile fell slightly as he glanced at Roman.

 

“Do you know who her parents were?”

 

Roman shrugged, not meeting Virgil’s gaze as he stared out at the meadow with suddenly hard eyes. “I know enough to not try returning her. She’s safer with me, and her mother and I… aren’t really on the best of terms anyways.”

 

Virgil thought for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. “Holy shit. The _Dragon Witch?!_ ”

 

Roman winced at the name, but nodded. “Yes. As far as I have been able to discover, that vile fiend created this innocent child, and then left her to die where my patrol found her. Based on what she’s told me so far, her life with the witch was not a pleasant one.”

 

Virgil looked down, scuffing the dirt with the toe of his sneaker. “That’s rough dude. No kid should have to go through that kind of shit.”

 

“Be careful our dear Padre doesn’t hear you using language like that around Kallie.”

 

The heavy mood lifted, and Virgil smirked at Roman. “Oh? You’re telling me she hasn’t picked up any ‘questionable’ language from you then?”

 

Roman rolled his eyes before narrowing them playfully. “Tell you what, you beat me to the castle and I’ll make sure you don’t have to talk to anyone during the tournament, deal?”

 

Virgil raised a brow at the obvious subject change, but shrugged, unzipping his hoodie and pulling it off to tie around his waist. Two massive black wings unfurled from his back, and he flapped them a few times experimentally before grinning at Roman.

 

“You’re on Princey.”

 

Roman grinned back and snapped his fingers, conjuring a sleek white horse that snorted and pawed at the ground impatiently. The royal swung up onto the creature’s broad back and pressed his heels into its sides as Virgil soared into the air.

 

* * *

 

Both men raced towards the castle, townsfolk waving and cheering as the two princes swept past.

 

The closer they got, the more both of them had to dodge to avoid the colorful banners and other settings for the tournament. Virgil dove and spun, reveling in the applause and genuinely happy smiles people gave him as he showed off.

 

Roman wasn’t far behind the winged prince, urging his steed on, and letting out joyous whoops as the horse cleared piled crates and boxes with ease. The people scattered before him, and they cheered and threw colorful streamers in his wake as he rode on towards the castle where the other two waited with Kallie.

 

Virgil arrived first, barely landing before Roman pulled his horse in a tight circle and jumped off before them. Kallies eyes were huge as she stared excitedly at Virgil’s wings, practically vibrating as she scrambled off Patton’s lap and ran up to Roman, pulling on his sleeve to get him to bend down so she could whisper something in his ear. Roman nodded, glancing at the others a few times as a grin grew across his face. He stood up straight and walked over to Virgil, cupping his hand and whispering something to the anxious prince.

 

Virgil nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, I’m fine with that if she wants to.”

 

Kallie was actually trembling with excitement as Roman helped her untie the silky red cloak that was draped around her shoulders, it eventually falling away to reveal white and gold scaled wings.

 

Patton stared in awe as they expanded to at least twice Kallie’s body length, dazzled by the scattered gold scales reflecting spots of light across the walls.

 

The little girl skipped over to Virgil, wings fluttering with nerves as the anxious royal’s own feathered wings rustled quietly behind him.

 

“Okay, have you ever flown before?”

 

Kallie shook her head, then paused, “Kinda. I did the thing where I go up high and jump off and just… go?”

 

“Okay, so you at least know how to glide. I can work with that.” Virgil looked up at Roman, “Is there any big, flat place I can use? Like a courtyard or something?”

 

Roman scoffed and waved his hand. A massive door appeared and opened itself, showing a wide open grassy area with perches jutting out from the walls.

 

Virgil nodded. “Perfect. Come on kid, let’s teach you how to use those things.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament begins!
> 
> And the shadows grow ever closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are liking this story! I'm planning on updating every day for the next 5 or so days, maybe 6 if I can get chapter 7 done and edited. :D
> 
> As always, comment fuel my soul and if you have any questions or nitpicks, PLEASE! I am a lonely writer who craves human contact. Even if its just your favorite color I will definitely respond!

Virgil and Kallie had practiced up until the very last minute before Roman had to take her into the barracks to prep for the tournament. After they all wished the young girl luck, Roman escorted them all to what he called the ‘royal box,’ which was where the four of them would sit and watch the events take place.

 

“Kallie’s gonna fight someone?! What if she gets hurt?! Or she hurts the other kiddos?!” Patton had started panicking when he heard that Kallie would be participating in the arena portion of the tournament.

 

“Don’t worry Padre, the weapons and armor are enchanted, so the fighters don’t actually get hurt. And Kallie’s quite talented with a sword, so I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

 

Patton slowly sat back down in his seat, still worried, but reassured for the moment that no one was going to get hurt.

 

 

* * *

 

  


The crowd roared in approval as each act concluded. From amazing feats of magic, to a giant fire-breathing cat, each act was more spectacular than the last. As the dancers with ribbons made of literal beams of light walked out of the arena, Logan turned to Roman. “Is Kall-” He didn’t get to finish his question before a short man climbed onto a podium in the center of the arena and clapped for attention.

 

“Attention! Ladies, Gentlemen, and all non-binary friends! I do hope you’ve enjoyed the many talents that have been showcased here today, I know I have! But anyways, it is now time for the main event of the tournament festivities! The tournament itself! Our first contestants are fairly young, but don’t let their age deceive you! These kids are as tough as they come!”

 

The man pulled a roll of paper from his pocket and unrolled the top part. “First off, we have Crissy Rothwood, hailing from the Kingdom of Heart! Only thirteen years of age, she battled through her homelands qualifiers to be here today! Welcome to the tournament Crissy!”

 

A young girl with curly blond hair bounced out from behind the stands, waving enthusiastically at the crowd who cheered her on. She took her place next to the announcer and shook his hand. The announcer then raised his scroll up to check the next contestant

 

“Next up, we have the Kingdom of Creation’s very own Kallista Sanders! Trained this past year by Prince Roman himself, Kallista may be young, but she’s got the four Princes themselves cheering her on this battle!”

 

The crowd went wild as Kallie skipped into the arena, cloak back in place and flapping behind her. She shook Crissy’s and the announcer’s hands, before standing next to her fellow competitor. Her eyes sought out Roman and the others, and when she found them she waved, grinning hugely when Roman and Patton waved back. Logan nodded his acknowledgement, and Virgil gave her a thumbs up.

 

The announcer listed off several other names, and other children of varying ages stepped into the arena alongside him. By the time he’d finished, some twenty-odd children stood in the arena.

 

Roman felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see a very concerned Virgil staring out to where the competitors were each being handed very sharp looking swords.

 

“Virge? What is it?”

 

The anxious man shifted, and Roman could see where his wings were moving under his hoodie.

 

“Are they all gonna fight each other?”

 

Roman nodded, “But of course! This way is far more efficient than pairing every single one of them off, we tried that last year and it took _forever_ to get through all of them.”

 

Virgil nodded, eyes locked on where Kallie was taking her place on the outside of the arena and getting into a fighting stance. Roman noticed he was absently playing with a feather that must have come from one of his wings.

 

“Hey, Kallie’s gonna be fine. I trained her myself, and have full faith that nothing bad is going to befall anyone here.”

 

Virgil glanced at Roman and took a deep breath, his worried frown easing slightly.

 

On a balcony overlooking the arena, the announcer stepped out and gazed at the crowd, clapping his hands together as somewhere a clock struck the hour.

 

“Let the tournament BEGIN!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dust immediately flew into the air as each competitor threw themself into the middle of the battle. Patton lost track of Kallie within the first few seconds, until Logan pointed her out a moment later. She was locked in a fight with a boy Patton remembered being from Nostalgia, one of the villages in his kingdom.

 

Kallie was grinning as she danced around him, blade flashing with the glare momentarily blinding her adversary. He stumbled back, and Kallie swung her sword around. Just before impact, the blade stopped, hovering mere centimeters from the boy’s wide eye. He held his hands up, and walked out of the ring.

 

Before Kallie could celebrate her victory, another fighter swung at her, catching the fabric of her cape and tearing it. Kallie whipped around and leapt at her attacker, landing a solid blow to their arm that made their hand open and sent their weapon flying away. Now weaponless, Kallie’s opponent charged at her, ramming into her chest and sending the young girl flying back. Kallie’s head cracked against the ground, and all four princes winced. She shook her head, barely managing to roll to the side as a heavy sword impacted the ground where her head had just been.

 

Kallie threw her arm out, and a bolt of green light flew from her fingers, bursting into flames against her attacker’s skin. They screamed, and fell to the ground writhing as they tried to extinguish the magical fire. There were suddenly guards in the arena, and all fighting stopped as Kallie was escorted out and the other still smoldering child was rushed to a tent with a large red cross on it.

 

 

* * *

 

  


Roman walked briskly through the marble halls, heels clicking as the other three princes followed close behind.

 

A guard pointed them towards a steel door that was barred and chained shut. Roman nodded his thanks, before his lip curled up in disgust and he waved his hand, making the metal bars and chains vanish with a thought. The door opened slightly, and they could all hear the telltale sounds of a child crying beyond.

 

Patton hurried into the room, glancing with disdain at the almost prison-like interior, before kneeling in front of Kallie.

 

She was curled up, knees tucked under her chin and wings wrapped around her small body as it trembled with broken sobs.

 

“Oh honey.” Patton moved to sit next to her and pulled the distraught child into his lap, rocking her gently as she cried into his shoulder while the others quietly filed in.

 

Virgil’s wings fluttered nervously behind him, the quiet rustling drawing Kallie’s attention. She only cried harder at the sight of them all, and they caught blubbered apologies in between the hiccups and tears.

 

Roman knelt down next to them, followed a second later by Logan and Virgil. “Kallie, sweetheart, it’s okay. We know you didn’t mean to use magic, it was an accident.”

 

“B-But I hurt them. I was bad and n-now you’re gonna s-s-send me back.” Kallie’s wings wrapped tighter around her, as if she was trying to protect herself from the expected rejection.

 

Logan cleared his throat and placed a careful hand on Kallie’s back. “Kallista, no one here blames you for what happened. While you did break the no-magic rule, it was while experiencing a tremendous amount of fear. It is understandable that, in that situation, you would unconsciously  attempt to eliminate the perceived threat rather than adhere to a rule your mind deemed irrelevant.”

 

Kallie didn’t really understand what the logical prince was telling her, but the calm and assurance he spoke with served to reassure her somewhat.

 

“You don’t hate me?”

 

Logan tried his best to put on a reassuring smile. The resulting half-grimace made Kallie giggle before hiding her face back in Patton’s shoulder.

 

“That is correct Kallista. I can assure you that none of us ‘hate’ or have any other negative feelings associated with you at this time.”

 

Kallie sniffled, then released Patton and wrapped herself around a surprised Logan. He looked shocked for a moment, before starting to gently pat her back. “There... there? I am unsure of how one usually comforts young humans, is this satisfactory?”

 

Kallie giggled again, and nodded against his chest. Logan relaxed slightly, and switched from patting to rubbing circles on her back.

 

Eventually, Kallie calmed down enough that she started squirming until she could sit in Logan’s lap facing the others. They sat quietly as Kallie gathered her thoughts.

 

“Is-is the other person okay? Did the fire go out?”

 

Roman nodded. “Yes, they’re alright. A bit shaken up, but nothing that a bit of rest won’t cure, I’m certain.” He hesitated. “But... I must inquire, where did you learn to do that?”

 

Kallie fidgeted with her sleeve while glancing up at the concerned royal. “Promise you won’t get mad?”

 

Roman nodded his head instantly. “You have my word.”

 

Kallie took a deep breath.

 

“Momma’s been teaching me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil come up with a theory and find that there might be more to Kallie than she's letting on...
> 
> Can you feel them watching you?

There was a crash as another vase hit the wall and shattered. Roman paced angrily, hands raking through his hair. Patton and Logan had left once they were sure Roman wasn’t immediately going to go charging after the Dragon Witch, leaving Virgil to deal with the residual frustration.

 

Another crash. Virgil flinched back as he silently thanked Patton for putting Kallie to bed before he and Logan left. She was scared enough without seeing Roman destroy his room.

 

“How did that witch sneak in?! There are guards posted on every hall there’s no possible way even speck of dust should’ve been able to sneak into the castle without my knowledge!”

 

Ah. They were back to this. Virgil groaned and leaned back on the expansive bed he had been escorted to before Roman began tearing his quarters apart.

 

“Ro, it’s obvious she’s using magic to get in and out. Your guards aren’t trained to deal with that sort of shit. I already told you I can send some of my people over to help, since they’re more used to this sort of thing.”

 

Roman growled, and despite the fact it wasn’t aimed at him Virgil felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

 

“But  _ why?! _ Why is she so interested in Kallie now?! The poor girl was left to die next to the void! What on earth could make that witch change her twisted mind and start  _ training _ her?”

 

Roman continued to rant as Virgil stared at the high vaulted ceiling and thought about what Kallie had told them. 

 

After admitting that her mother, the infamous Dragon Witch, had been visiting her at night to teach her magic Kallie had almost broken down again. She knew all too well that her mother was not good, the bloody stories Roman came back with after she’d attacked one of the fringe villages still gave her nightmares.

 

Virgil frowned, tracing the swirling patterns in the marble with his eyes as he remembered what Kallie had told them about the training sessions. The person who visited her at night bore little resemblance to the nightmarish being Roman fought on an almost weekly basis. Where as the creature Roman fought was interested only in causing pain and destruction, the way Kallie described her was almost… nice? The anxious prince shook his head. It made no sense!

 

Roman said Kallie had been abandoned, and the girl herself told them of the sub-human treatment she’d received previously at the hands of her mother. 

 

“Hey, Ro?”

 

Roman paused in his pacing, “Yes Virgil?”

 

“Did Kallie ever mention there being another person with her when she lived with the Dragon Witch?”

 

Roman tilted his head, finger tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Perhaps? Why do you ask?”

 

Virgil rolled over onto his stomach and propped his head on his hands. “Well, maybe she had some sort of caretaker or something, someone who actually gave a shit about her. The person visiting Kallie at night might be them in disguise as the Dragon Witch.”

 

Roman slowly walked over to the bed, sitting next to Virgil who moved slightly to give the creative royal enough room. “I… suppose that might be the case. Although I’ll have to ask Kallie about it to be sure.”

 

“You have sword practice with her tomorrow morning right?”

 

Roman nodded. “Indeed. I shall attempt to broach the subject then.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re guard’s weak! Brace your arm with your whole body- Perfect!” There was a loud clang as Roman’s sword was batted away and Kallie shoved her blade forward, unbalancing him.

 

Roman cheered as she hooked her foot behind his and fell gracefully to the dusty ground. “Well done Kallie! Excellent job using my higher center of gravity against me!”

 

Kallie was grinning, dirt sticking the her face and smearing as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. Her wings flapped behind her, stirring up more dust and making her cough.

 

“How about we take a break spitfire? There’s some things I need to ask you anyways.”

 

Kallie’s happy smile faded. “Is it about mom? I told you everything yesterday though, promise!”

 

Roman ruffled the worried child’s hair, smiling fondly as she squeaked and tried to duck away from him. “I know you did hun, but last night Virgil and I did some brainstorming, and we think it might not be the Dragon Witch who’s teaching you magic at night.” He paused, accepting a cup of water from a servant and handing a second, smaller one to Kallie.

 

“Then who is it?!” Kallie ignored the drink, staring expectantly at Roman.

 

“I’ll get to that in just a moment. First, I need to know if there was anyone else who interacted with you while you were living with the Dragon Witch. Was there anyone who you talked to? Or maybe played with?”

 

Kallie froze, a look of utter terror crossing her face. “I’m not allowed to talk about that.”

 

Roman crouched down, concerned by Kallie’s sudden mood swing. “Kallie? Honey, you can tell me anything, I promise you’re not gonna get in trouble.”

 

Kallie shook her head, backing away when Roman reached out to her. “I- I’m sorry. I can’t tell you.” The girl then turned, and before Roman could stop her she was bolting back towards the castle.

 

Roman sighed, snapping his fingers to make both cups disappear. “Well, that went poorly.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Virgil startled as the window below him slammed open, wings flapping wildly to keep him from falling off the tower roof. He looked down, and was surprised to see Kallie climbing out onto the roof below him.

 

She was shaking, and Virgil watched as she stumbled forwards, before collapsing a safe distance away from the edge. The dark prince climbed quietly down from his perch, keeping an eye on Kallie as her wings wrapped themselves painfully tight around her small body.

 

“Uh, hi?” That was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Kallie only pulled further into herself and let out a heartbreaking whimper. Virgil stepped back, considering his options. Part of him really wanted to go get Roman and ask what the hell had happened, but a larger part of him knew that he couldn’t just leave Kallie alone up here.

 

He sat down, keeping some space between him and her. There was silence for a long while, neither of them speaking as the wind kicked up a bit and ruffled Virgil’s feathers. He absentmindedly started preening them as he looked out at the kingdom.

 

There were still colorful tents surrounding the castle, the tournament not having stopped when they left. He recalled the winner being a boy from his own kingdom, Samuel-something. Roman had gone to congratulate him after Kallie was asleep, and presented him with the prize, a large sum of money, as well as placement among the guards in the kingdom of his choosing once he was of age.

 

Far beyond the verdant meadows and rolling hills of Roman’s kingdom, he could just make out the forests and beyond them the ocean of Patton and Logan’s realms. His own realm lay mainly behind them, the jagged mountains surrounding the others and providing a natural barrier between them and the unforgiving wastelands beyond.

 

 Virgil’s wings shifted as he remembered he would have to go back to his own land soon. As much as he enjoyed staying with Roman, his people needed him.

 

As Virgil was thinking, he failed to notice Kallie uncurling herself, and slowly inching her way over to him. He froze when he felt a tiny body press against him, only to forcibly relax when he felt her tense up. Moving slowly, he wrapped one of his wings around her, gently pulling her closer. He felt freezing hands grab his arm, and placed his warm ones over hers, trying not to wince as he felt her shivering.

 

It was as Kallie clung to him, almost completely hidden under Virgil’s wing, that she finally spoke.

 

“‘M sorry.”

 

Virgil gave a questioning hum, glancing down slightly as Kallie climbed onto his lap. She wouldn’t look at him, still holding tightly to his sleeve as her wings loosened slightly around her.

 

“I think Roman’s mad at me ‘cus I couldn’t tell him something important and ran away.”

 

Virgil’s eyes widened slightly and his free wing twitched. So Roman  _ had _ tried to talk to her. Obviously it hadn’t gone well, given that Kallie just said she’d run away and thought Roman was angry with her. Virgil would have to be careful to not scare her further than.

 

“Why do you think he’s mad?”

 

Kallie sniffed, and for a moment Virgil panicked, thinking he’d have to deal with a sobbing child all on his own. Thankfully, Kallie just sneezed, her wings flying out and almost hitting Virgil in the face.

 

“S-Sorry!”

 

Virgil just laughed, brushing off the almost-accident. “It’s okay, but seriously, why do you think Roman is mad? Did he say he was mad?”

 

Kallie shook her head, tucking her wings back in. “No, but he  _ looked _ mad. And momma would always get mad if I didn’t tell her stuff.”

 

Virgil blew out a breath, his wing unconsciously tightening around Kallie. She finally looked up at him, and he his heart broke at how lost and scared she looked.

 

“Is Roman gonna make me go away?! I don’t want to go! It’s really nice here and I like you guys and you’re really nice and have wings like me and Pat and Logan are nice too and I just-”

 

Virgil cut her off by hugging the distraught girl close and wrapping both wings around them. He could feel as she started crying, the shaking getting worse as he gently rocked them back and forth. He started humming a lullaby Patton used to sing to him, trying to comfort Kallie as best he could.

 

Eventually, Kallie calmed down, and her breathing evened out. Virgil chuckled lowly as he realized that she had actually fallen asleep on him. 

 

“Poor kid must’ve been exhausted.” He mumbled as he slowly stood up, keeping Kallie held securely against him with one arm. He stretched his wings, wincing slightly at the stiffness from having them wrapped so tightly around himself. He stood and thought for a moment, glancing at the window Kallie had climbed out of before deciding it was too small for him and he’d have to carry her through the main doors. He awkwardly untied his jacket from around his waist and wrapped it around the sleeping girl before getting a running start and jumping off the roof, quickly spreading his wings wide to slow his decent.

 

He hit the ground gently, bending his legs to absorb the shock and prevent Kallie from waking. Once he was sure she was still settled, he started striding towards the castle gate, wings partially unfolded to hide Kallie from prying eyes.

 

Virgil made his way up to her bedroom quickly, passing servants and guards who bowed as he walked by, but failed to notice the bundle of fabric he carried. Virgil was quietly thankful Kallie’s wings had wrapped around her, it made it far less awkward to keep her hidden as he carefully closed an ornate door behind him.

 

A few minutes later, he was in his room. Well, technically it wasn’t  _  his _ room, just the one he stayed in when visiting Roman, which was often. Virgil carefully set Kallie down on his bed, untangling her clenched hands from his shirt as he pulled the soft purple blankets over her. 

 

Once she was safely wrapped up, he rang for a servant. A young man arrived moments later, waiting patiently for Virgil to give him instructions. 

 

“Would you please inform Prince Roman that I require his presence in my quarters immediately, and that his ward is safe with me.”

 

The servant nodded, repeating the message before turning and walking back down the hallway to find Roman.

 

Virgil let out a breath and gently closed the door, turning his back to it and sliding down to the floor. He stared at Kallie, wondering not for the first time what she had suffered at the hands of her cruel mother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just didn't want to end my goodness! XD
> 
> As always, comments feel my soul, and if there's something you notice or have a nitpick, feel free to tell me!
> 
> \- Red <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Roman, what have you done?

Roman knocked softly on the door, listening as quiet steps came close and the door cracked open. Once Virgil recognized him, the door opened fully, allowing the prince to see his ward sleeping in Virgil’s bed.

 

“Is she alright?” Worry shone in Roman’s dark eyes as he quickly walked over to her, gently brushing a few stray hairs back from her face.

 

“Yeah. Physically she’s fine.”

 

Roman turned to face Virgil, grasping one of Kallie’s hands and holding it gently in his own. “And… mentally? I know my question upset her, but I hadn’t expected for her to react so… harshly.”

 

Virgil sighed, walking up to stand next to Roman and sitting on a chair next to the bed. “I’m… not sure. She was terrified that you were angry with her, and thought we were going to force her to leave for not talking to you.”

 

Roman paled, clutching Kallie’s hand tightly as his eyes shone with tears. “She- she thought I would abandon her? Why? Why would she think that?”

 

Virgil looked away from Roman, not trying to hide the anger in his voice. “I’m pretty sure her mother did just that, Roman.”

 

There was silence as Roman carefully put Kallie’s hand down, and pressed a soft kiss to the sleeping child’s forehead. He started walking towards the door and beckoned for Virgil to follow him. They walked in silence through winding hallways, and Virgil lost count of how many doors they passed through.

 

“Uh, Roman? Where are we going?”

 

The creative royal glanced back, but didn’t answer. Virgil huffed.

 

“Dude, seriously. If this is just another of your ‘adventures’ to blow off steam I can go and-” The words died in Virgil’s throat as they turned a corner. They had stepped into a massive room. The ceiling stretched far above their heads, disappearing into blackness as flickering candles struggled to shine their pitiful light into the gaping space.

 

The center of the room was entirely taken up by a pool of black liquid. It sloshed and rippled as though some unfelt wind was blowing over its surface.

 

As the two princes approached, the surface exploded into color and movement. Virgil gasped as the liquid rose up, forming a perfect map of the kingdoms and surrounding wasteland. 

 

While Virgil stared with awe at the magic map, Roman strode towards it.

 

“Show me the Dragon Witch.”

 

The map froze for a moment, then the image zoomed in on a remote mountain that bordered the wasteland. It held for a few moments, before an explosion of green light threw Roman backwards and flung black liquid across the room.

 

“What was THAT?!”

 

Virgil ran to help his fellow prince, wings propelling him across the space quickly. Roman wiped some of the liquid away from his eyes, flicking it back towards the pool.

 

“That, was progress.” Despite being covered in black goop, Roman looked pleased. Virgil was understandably less so.

 

“Progress?! You got blown back like twenty feet! What the fuck Roman?!!”

 

With some effort, Roman stood. “Yes, an unfortunate accident to be sure. However I was able to get a good look at where that miserable creature is holed up! Before this the explosion happened the moment I uttered her foul name!”

 

Virgil was glaring at Roman. “You’re not going after her.” Roman looked ready to protest and  Virgil held up a hand. “She’s in my kingdom, Ro. If you went after her you’d die halfway there,  _ if _ you even made it that far.” He lowered his hand. “It’s too close to winter to be climbing,  _ especially _ so close to the wastelands, but I’ll make you a deal. I can do a flyover, and send a report of anything I find to you. You stay here and make sure Kallie is alright. If you come up with any plans, you run them through me first, got it?”

 

Roman nodded, looking relieved that Virgil wasn’t telling him to drop it altogether. “I can agree to those terms.”

 

Virgil nodded. “Good. Now, I should probably start getting prepared to leave. You go check on Kallie, and I’ll swing by before I go, okay?”

 

Roman nodded. “Alright. I’ll see you in an hour?”

 

“An hour then.”

 

* * *

 

Kallie was just waking up when Roman walked into her room, quietly closing the door behind him. The child tensed up, and she scooted away when he sat on the edge of the bed. Roman tried hard to not let his heartbreak show and folded his hands together neatly.

 

“Kallie, Virgil told me everything.” He paused, taking a moment to breath and gather his thoughts. “While I was concerned when you ran off, I promise I was not angry. Even if I was, I would  _ never _ make you leave. I don’t know what your mother did or told you, but I care about you deeply, and would never hurt you intentionally.”

 

Kallie was silent, staring at Roman with wide, distrustful eyes. The muscles in her wings twitched, making the light reflecting off the golden scales bounce around the room. 

 

Roman stayed still as Kallie slowly relaxed and moved closer to him. She leaned up against his side and Roman wrapped an arm around her, being careful of her wings.

 

“‘M sorry for running away.”

 

Roman sighed, squeezing the child at his side slightly as she turned and pressed her face against his shoulder. “It’s alright. I understand if there’s things you can’t talk about, and I’m not angry at you for that.”

 

Kallie grabbed Roman’s hand and squeezed it. The royal smiled fondly at the gesture and squeezed back, chuckling as Kallie squeezed back harder and grinned up at him.

 

“Are you okay to see people? Cus Virgil said he’d come by before he left to go back to his kingdom and say goodbye.”

 

Kallie’s wings flapped excited at the mention of the dark-winged prince, and she nodded, bouncing slightly on the bed. “Yes! Is he gonna fly back?! Can I watch??”

 

A chuckle came from the door and caused Kallie’s head to whip around. She shrieked with joy and Roman had to duck to avoid being smacked by furiously flapping wings as Kallie launched herself towards Virgil.

 

Virgil’s eyes went wide, and he stumbled back a step at suddenly having an armful of excited child whose large wings were still practically vibrating with happiness. 

 

“Virgil!!”

 

Roman laughed as the dark prince struggled to keep his balance, wings flapping valiantly as he tried to keep a hold of Kallie and not fall. He somehow managed, and Roman clapped as Virgil shot him an exasperated look.

 

Virgil glanced down at Kallie, and the irritated expression vanished, replaced by mirth. “As far as me flying all the way back, it’s way too far, so I actually ride most of the way, sorry kid.”

 

Kallie pouted. “Aww, but you look so cool when you fly!”

 

Roman dissolved into cackling laughter as Virgil blushed deeply and his wings fanned out behind him with a little bit of pride. “Th-Thanks, you look pretty cool when you’re flying too.” 

 

Kallie started squirming and Virgil put her down. She looked up at him and her expression turned sad. Virgil knelt down, and Roman got off the bed to join them.

 

“Spitfire, what’s wrong?”

 

“Virgil’s leaving so I won’t get to see him for a long time.”

 

Both princes faces softened and they had a silent conversation over Kallie’s head. Virgil glanced down

 

“Hey kid, don’t worry about that. I visit pretty often, the only reason I haven’t been here in a while is because there was some bad things trying to get over the mountains and I had to stop them. And you and Roman can always come visit me too.”

 

Kallie looked hopefully at Roman, “Can we really? I wanna see the other kingdoms!”

 

Roman laughed and ruffled Kallie’s hair, “But of course we can! I’ll arrange a tour for us to go around all four kingdoms soon, does that sound acceptable?”

 

Kallie nodded her head vigorously, hair falling over her eyes as her wings fluttered happily.

 

“Yay! I miss Pat and Lo, they were nice!”

 

Virgil laughed, getting up and pulling Roman to his feet as Kallie skipped around them.

 

* * *

 

 

Kallie and Roman waved as Virgil galloped away, back to his kingdom and duties. Once he was out of sight Kallie turned to Roman.

 

“Can we go to Lo’s kingdom? He said there’s a huge library by the beach!”

 

Roman chuckled and grabbed Kallie’s hands, twirling her around as she giggled and her wings flapped to help her stay upright.

 

“Soon spitfire, first I must arrange it with him and Patton, and make sure my kingdom shall be safe while we travel!”

 

Kallie pouted. “That’s no fun! You’ll be in meetings all day and I won’t get to see you for hours!”

 

Roman stopped spinning the girl, and instead grabbed and threw her over his shoulder. He started walking back to the castle as she shrieked and tried to wriggle out of the prince’s grasp, laughing so hard she was gasping for breath.

 

“Well then, we must make the most of the time we have now! Before I get sucked into the dastardly grip of paperwork!”

 

Roman jogged to the castle, still carrying Kallie over his shoulder as the townsfolk bid them both good afternoon. They gave Kallie amused looks, well used to their prince’s antics regarding his ward.

 

Once he had reached the main doors, Roman finally released Kallie, letting her drop to the ground in an ungraceful heap. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he did it right back, not caring about the guards seeing his immature behavior. At that moment, he couldn’t be bothered to care about what anyone thought of him. Kallie was okay, Virgil was going to get more information on the Dragon Witch, and Roman was going to go see his friends just as soon as he finished his work.

 

He felt Kallie grab his hand and pull him inside. Roman grinned. For now, everything was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Kallie get a well deserved break, and Kallie meets a new friend.
> 
>  
> 
> Who can you trust in the world of burning light?

Kallie was chattering happily in front of Roman, wings bound safely under her cloak as they rode through the fields and meadows of Roman’s kingdom. They had been riding for almost an hour, and Kallie was still just as excited as when they had set out. She had done a lot of reading while Roman prepared for the trip, learning all she could about the different kingdoms and what was in them.

 

“-and there are fairies in Patton’s woods! The books said they’re dangerous though, do you think we’ll see one?”

 

Roman shook his head fondly. “I’m sure if you ask Patton, he could arrange for you to meet a fairy while we’re there.”

 

He heard Kallie gasp, and could imagine her eyes getting huge with excitement. She tilted her head back and grinned up at Roman. He looked down and raised a brow.

 

“What?”

 

Kallie shrugged, still smiling. “Just happy. I like being with you, you’re really nice.”

 

A warm feeling bloomed in the creative prince’s chest and he smiled back at Kallie. “I like being with you too spitfire.”

 

* * *

 

“LOOK AT THE BUTTERFLIES!!"

 

Roman glanced over from where he was setting up camp, sitting back on his heels and laughing as Kallie chased the colorful creatures through the trees.

 

“Don’t wander too far! And don’t take anything unless you get permission first!”

 

Kallie shouted back an affirmative before running off to look at something that had caught her interest.

 

Roman shook his head and snapped, conjuring a low table and blankets to sit on. He dug around in the saddle bags the kitchen staff had packed for them, pulling out jerky and dried fruit that had been neatly wrapped in brown paper and labeled with the head cook’s careful hand. He laid the food out on the table before standing up and looking in the direction Kallie went.

 

“Kallie? Food is ready!”

 

There was no answer. Roman rolled his eyes, figuring the child had wandered out of hearing range and was too entranced by her surrounding to notice how much time had gone by. He started off in the direction Kallie had went, listening for the sounds of his excitable ward.

 

Roman had only been walking a few minutes when he heard splashing. He quickened his pace and rounded a small hill to find Kallie playing with what he assumed to be a water nymph in a bubbling stream. He leaned against a tree, watching them play with a fond smile.

 

Kallie finally glanced up, a huge smile on her face as she spotted Roman.

 

“Roman! Roman look at my new friend! Her name’s Marlie and she’s a water spirit!”

 

The nymph waved at Roman, sparkling drops of water dripping from its hand.

 

“Greeting Prince Roman. I assume you are here to see Prince Patton?”

 

Roman inclined his head respectfully, “Indeed I am, along with my ward whom you already seem to have met.”

 

The nymph laughed, a musical sound that filled the air and lightened the prince’s spirits.

 

“Yes, your ward is a most pleasant companion and I feel honored to have made such a joyful acquaintance in her.” Marlie tilted her head, a knowing look coming over her face. “Shall I send word of your arrival to my lord? I’m certain he shall wish to make preparations to properly welcome you.”

 

“That would be most appreciated, you have my thanks nymph.” Roman bowed his head once more to the water spirit before focusing his attention on Kallie, “I must say, you look half-nymph right now with how wet you are Kallie. How about we head back and get you some dry clothing so we can eat?”

 

Kallie nodded, waving goodbye to Marlie as she climbed out of the stream and grabbed Roman’s hand. He felt the child shiver as a breeze blew past and chilled her waterlogged clothing. The royal chuckled, taking off his travel cloak and draping the warm fabric around Kallie’s shoulders. 

 

“There, now you won’t freeze to death.”

 

Kallie huffed, but drew the cloak around herself with her free hand. The two of them walked back to their little camp, the food Roman had set out earlier still waiting for them. The creative prince waved his hand, summoning a fire for Kallie to sit by as he rummaged through the saddlebags for a spare set of clothing. He pulled out a light blue summer dress that had the back cut out and little yellow flowers stitched onto the skirt.

 

He carried the dress over to Kallie, and helped her peel off her wet outer things, conjuring a rack next to the fire to hang them to dry. Kallie wrapped Roman’s cloak tighter around herself, water dripping from her hair onto the soft collar and darkening the fabric. She scooted closer to the warmth, fanning her wings out to absorb more heat as Roman brought their food over. He sat next to her, pulling Kallie into his side and placing a plate with jerky and dried fruit on her lap.

 

“Here, I think Rachel packed these special for you.” Roman handed Kallie a small box, which she open quickly. Several tarts lay inside, along with a note.

 

_ Dear Kallie, _

_ I made these special for you, raspberry and pomegranate, just like you like. I hope your and the Prince’s trip is going well, and that you get to meet those fairies like you want. _

_ All the best, _

_ Rachel _

 

Kallie bit into a tart, humming contentedly as Roman sneakily reached down and tried to grab a tart. Kallie smacked his hand, frowning up at him with a jam-covered face.

 

“You gotta ask first.”

 

Roman gave his best puppy eyes, only to be met with Kallie’s unimpressed glare. He caved.

 

“Fiiiine. May I please partake in those delicious looking pastries you have been gifted?”

 

Kallie thought for a moment. “Weeeell, I guess.” She handed him one, being careful to not drop any crumbs on either of them. 

 

Roman took the treat, sighing in happiness as he bit into it. “My deepest thanks, you are truly too kind for this world.”

 

* * *

 

After waking up, Kallie helped Roman clean up their camp before asking is she could go see if Marlie was still in the stream so she could say bye to the nymph.

 

“Alright, but please stay out of the water this time and come back soon.”

 

“Okay, I will!” 

 

Kallie retraced her path from the day before, quickly finding where she and Marlie had been playing in the stream. She walked up to the bank and looked closely at the clear water. 

 

“Looking for me?”

 

Kallie almost fell into the water from surprise, and was saved only by a hand grabbing her arm and pulling her back. 

 

Marlie laughed, the tinkling sound once again making Kallie smile as shining drops fell from the nymph’s hair and sprinkled across Kallie’s clothes. Kallie could feel her wings aching to flap with joy, but the bindings under her cape kept the appendages securely hidden. Instead, she threw her arms around the nymph, momentarily forgetting about Roman’s request that she stay dry and the perpetually dripping water spirit hugged her back.

 

“I take it you and the prince are leaving soon?”

 

Kallie nodded, pulling away from the hug and looking up at Marlie. “Yeah, I asked Roman if I could come say goodbye first though. Thanks for playing with me yesterday! It was really fun.”

 

Marlie smiled. “You’re quite the interesting person Kallie, I also enjoyed our time together. Perhaps one day we shall cross paths again. Until then, I bid you farewell.”

 

Kallie waved as Marlie stepped into the stream, the nymph’s body vanishing into a shower of water droplets that quickly joined with the stream and were lost in the moving water. Kallie headed back to Roman.

 

She arrived just as Roman was tightening up the different straps attaching the saddlebags to the actual saddle. Kallie ran up and stood next to the royal, grinning up at him when he glanced down and saw her. He finished tightening the last strap and stepped back.

 

“Ready to go? We should be able to make it to Patton by noon today.”

 

Kallie nodded, excitement buzzing through her at the thought of seeing the kind prince again. “Yep! I’m all ready!”

 

Roman lifted her onto the horse, swinging himself up after her, and they set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments feed my soul and writing abilities, so please leave one if you can! I will always reply ASAP, and I LOVE reading them! 
> 
> -Red


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good lasts, and only fools believe in happy endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! We have reached the end of what I currently have written, and therefore updates are going to slow considerably from here on out. 
> 
> BUT this means that if there's a certain scene you want, or an interaction you want to see, you can comment it and I'll do my best to write it in somewhere as I write each new chapter.
> 
> (If I get a lot of those, I'll likely start a oneshot book with miscellaneous scenes that don't fit in the main story)

Patton stood in the main hall, glancing out the window every few minutes as he waited for Roman and Kallie to arrive. A nymph had sent a message that they were on their way the day before, and Patton had immediately gotten busy preparing for them. Meals were planned and rooms cleaned, all while the prince was running around trying to supervise everything so his friend’s visit would be perfect.

 

Eventually his advisors had gently pushed him away, saying that they had everything under control and he should focus on getting himself ready. Patton had sheepishly agreed and gone to clean himself up. Now he was just waiting for Roman and Kallie to arrive.

 

A tap on his shoulder jolted Patton from his thoughts. A satyr was grinning at him and pointed out the window.

 

“Prince Roman and Lady Kallista have arrived your highness.”

 

Glancing out the window, he saw that they had indeed just rode through the main gate and Roman was lifting Kallie off a huge white horse. Patton leapt up, dashing through the main doors with robes flapping around his ankles as he rushed to meet his friends. 

 

“Kallie! Roman! I’m so happy to see you! Was your trip okay? Did you have enough to eat? Did you sleep well? Do you want me to show you your rooms? Can I-”

 

Roman cut him off with a chuckle “I assure you my parental prince, we had a wonderful trip. Kallie even found a friend in one of your subjects! Marlie, I believe her name was.”

 

Patton smiled, but before he could respond Kallie tackled him in a hug. Patton stumbled back a few steps, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Kallie and squeezed her tight.

 

Kallie giggled and looked up at Patton, a huge grin on her face. “Hi Pat!” 

 

Patton smiled back at her. “Hi to you too kiddo. Did you guys have a nice trip? I heard you met Marlie on your way here.”

 

Kallie nodded, then launched into the story of how she’d met the nymph and how they’d played together until Roman found them.

 

“And I got really wet and Roman had to make a fire to dry everything before we went to bed.”

 

Roman chuckled as he leaned over Kallie to embrace Patton and ruffled his ward’s hair. “Yes, she practically looked like a nymph herself with how drenched she was. It took hours for everything to dry properly!”

 

Patton laughed, finally pulling away to bring his guests inside. “Well it sounds like you had a water-ful time! I thought you guys might be hungry after all that traveling, so I had the kitchen prepare some snacks to hold us over until dinner.”

 

Roman beamed, feeling Kallie grab his and Patton’s hands as she skipped between them. “A hot meal sounds excellent Padre.”

 

* * *

 

After they’d eaten, Patton had told Kallie she could go explore the kennels. Roman went to follow his ward, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Roman? Could I talk to you for a minute?”

 

Roman looked back, suddenly worried at the serious tone in Patton’s voice.

 

“Of course Pat, what is it? Is something wrong?”

 

Patton twisted his hands nervously. “Not… not exactly. I’m just worried about Kallie and you is all. Virge told Lo and I about what’s going on after he got back to his kingdom.”

 

Roman winced, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. “Listen Patton, I need to find that witch, not just for me but for Kallie as well! If the Dragon Witch is not dealt with, she shall continue to harass everyone, and I refuse to stand by while such an evil creature remains free to roam the land unchallenged!” Roman glared fiercely at Patton, daring the other Prince to prove him wrong.

 

Patton leveled Roman with a look and sighed. “I know you just want everyone to be safe kiddo, I’m just worried that you’ll end up getting hurt.”

 

Roman deflated, leaning into Patton as he stepped up and wrapped the creative prince in a hug. They stood for a moment until Roman drew in a shaky breath and stepped back, holding Patton at arms length.

 

“I am...  _ aware _ of the dangers Patton. However I cannot just ignore the fact that it is my sworn duty to protect the people, to protect  _ Kallie,  _ from all that may do her harm.”

 

Patton nodded his head sadly. 

 

“I understand Roman.” And he did. Before Virgil had become the prince of the mountains, the job of repelling invaders and creatures from the wastelands had fallen to Roman and Patton. They had both shared the responsibility of keeping their people safe, and Roman had never really lost that mindset.

 

Said prince relaxed slightly, only to tense up again as a servant came running up to Patton. The lad was panting for breath but managed to force out a few words.

 

“Fell... didn’t know...  _ wings _ …”

 

Roman’s eyes widened and he took off running, Patton following close behind him as they sprinted in the direction the winded servant had come from. 

 

* * *

 

Kallie skipped along the path, following the signs Patton had said led to the kennels. Kallie giggled to herself, how strange that people couldn’t remember the way to things without signs! Back in Roman’s kingdom, everyone knew where everything was, and it was hard to get lost since all the hills were low, and you could always see the castle to judge where you were. 

 

Lost in thought, Kallie ran into someone. She felt herself be shoved to the ground, and gasped as one of her wings bent unnaturally in its binder. There was a sudden snap, and Kallie’s vision went dark.

 

* * *

 

Kallie opened her eyes to billowing white. She heard shuffling to her left and rolled over to find Roman and Patton in conversation with someone who was dressed in the same white as the room. Whatever they were talking about sounded serious. Kallie giggled. The sound drew the attention of the three adults. Patton and Roman practically ran to her side, while the person Kallie had decided must be a nurse hung back, watching them with careful eyes.

 

“Kallie! Are you okay? Who did this to you?!” Roman was waving his hands around frantically and Patton grabbed them to stop the other prince from hitting himself in the face.

 

Kallie giggled and said in a sing-song voice, “Didn’t I do something baaaad? Mamma would take my wings away if I was bad. She said they were too pretty, and I couldn’t have pretty things until I was good again!”

 

Both princes paled, and Roman sat down hard on the floor. Patton sank more slowly, still clutching Roman’s hand in his own as he fought the urge to cry.

 

Neither of them heard the nurse come up behind them, but gentle hands on the princes’ shoulders drew them out of their shock.

 

“I hate to interrupt you your highnesses, but the patient is still feeling the effects of the potions we used to keep her consciousness submerged. She will likely be incoherent for a while until the effects fully wear off, so I suggest you leave her to rest for the moment.”

 

Roman nodded numbly, and Patton watched him slowly walk out of the infirmary. He turned to the nurse and took a deep breath before pasting on a friendly smile and asking, 

 

“How long until she heals?”

 

The nurse glanced down at Kallie, who had gone back to sleep the second Roman had disappeared from her sight.

 

“The wing was dislocated from its socket, that along with the laceration to the membrane above the bone and the fracture to the bone itself will mean she will be confined here for at least a week to recover. After that, it’s just a matter of stabilizing both the joint and break point until they are properly aligned and fused again. The torn membrane should heal just fine on its own.”

 

Patton glanced back at the door Roman had left through and lowered his voice.

 

“What if I… help?”

 

The nurse shook her head, smiling sadly as Patton’s shoulders sagged. “I’m afraid I can’t allow that your highness. We have no idea how your magic would react with hers. There’s just too many unknowns. I’m sorry.”

 

Patton shook his head and flashed the nurse a watery smile. “No, it’s okay. I expected as much honestly. I just… I just wish I could do more to help.”

 

“Perhaps you and Prince Roman could start searching for the perpetrator? It would provide a distraction that, if I’m being frank, both of you need right now.”

 

Patton nodded, smiling gratefully at the nurse as he went to go find Roman. At the last second, he paused and turned back. “I’m sorry, I forgot to ask you your name!.”

 

The nurse laughed. “That’s quite alright your highness. I’m Lucy.”

 

Patton waved. “Please, just call me Patton, and thank you so much Lucy! I hope I see you again in more… favorable circumstances!”

 

Lucy laughed again and waved back. “As do I… Patton.” Smiling fondly at her ruler, Lucy watched as Patton dashed out of the infirmary in search of Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments feed my soul and writing abilities. Even if it's just a comment about the weather, I will respond and we can have a lovely discussion about clouds XD.
> 
> Shoutout to ThornRose and Lazat for commenting on every single chapter so far! Thank you so much, you guys are awesome!! <3 <3 <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foolish princes. Not all questions can be answered so easily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Hello again Lucy. Wasn't planning on seeing you again but okay... Roman and Patton just really really wanted to talk to you apparently XDD
> 
> Also didn't expect to finish/edit this chapter so fast, so, uh, here you go I guess :)

Patton found Roman in the room he’d shown him and Kallie to earlier. He was sitting on his bed and staring vacantly at the opposite wall. Patton knocked on the doorframe.

 

“Hey Ro. Can I come in?”

 

Roman nodded silently, and Patton came in and sat next to him. They sat in silence for a few moments before Patton cleared his throat.

 

“So… Kallie’s going to be okay and her wing should heal up just fine, but you guys are gonna have to stay here while it does.”

 

Roman didn’t raise his head. “How long.”

 

Patton sucked in a breath. “About… two or three weeks at least.”

 

Roman nodded, finally lifting his eyes to meet Patton’s.

 

“Logan’s gonna throw a fit, I should probably tell him we’ll be late sooner than later though.”

 

Patton nodded. “You wanna use my mirror? If he’s busy we can send a message, but it never hurts to check.”

 

Roman nodded, pushing himself off the bed and holding a hand out to help Patton up. “After this, we start hunting for whoever did this.”

 

Patton nodded, a hard look in his eyes. It was well known that he adored helping everyone, but he’d always had an extra soft spot for kids. Whoever had hurt Kallie would face the full anger of Morality.

 

* * *

 

“Well, that went better than expected.”

 

Patton laughed at Roman’s surprise.

 

“I told you he’d be okay with it! You just have to catch him in a good mood!”

 

Roman laughed in disbelief. “Logan? In a  _ good mood? _ Surely you jest!”

 

Patton pouted and stuck his hands on his hips. “Be nice Roman! You know Logan is just as capable of being happy as the rest of us. He just… shows it in a different way is all.”

 

Roman scoffed but didn’t argue. He leaned against the closed door and crossed his arms. “So, how are going to find the villain who caused such grievous injuries to my ward.”

 

Patton’s pout dropped and the fire in his eyes from earlier returned full force. “We should start with the people who found her, I’m sure one of them saw who did this and will tell us where they went.”

 

Roman nodded and pushed himself away from the door. “That sounds like a excellent plan Padre. Although, what exactly would I be doing? Your subjects don’t exactly know me as well as they do you, and are unlikely to tell me anything they wouldn’t tell you first.”

 

Patton nodded. “That’s why you’re not going to be talking to them, I want you to go back to Kallie- yes I know Lucy said to let her rest, but she might have seen something. And besides, whoever did this might try something else and I want you to be able to watch over the kiddo.”

 

Roman nodded, a grim look on his face at the thought of whoever hurt Kallie coming back. “Not even the Dragon Witch shall be able to get passed my sword, of that you can be sure.”

 

“Alright, I’ll go ask around and meet you back in the infirmary, okay?”

 

Roman saluted before turning and walking down the sunlit halls back to where Kallie was resting.

 

Patton took a deep breath and started walking in the opposite direction. He had a bad person to find.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, can you tell me what you saw please?”

 

Patton was staring patiently at the young man who was seated across from him.His name was Zach, and he had been the one who’d come to get Patton and Roman. 

 

Zach fiddled with the fraying edge of his sleeve, refusing to meet his prince’s eyes. “It came out of nowhere your highness. One moment, they just looked like a normal dryad, but the second Lady Kallista ran into them they… changed.” Zach shivered, and Patton felt his skin prickle a bit at the fear the young man’s tone held.

 

“Kiddo? I know it’s not easy, but I need you to tell me what they turned into, it’s okay if you need a moment, but it’s very important you tell me everything.”

 

Zach nodded his head and took a deep breath before continuing. “You know those stories about the wasteland? It looked like the things in the stories. I could feel it staring  _ through  _ me. I felt so cold and empty, it was horrible. I couldn’t even move, but I could see when that thing threw Lady Kallista to the ground. After that, it just disappeared. Gone, like it had never been there.”

 

Patton nodded. “And what happened to the dryad? Were they okay?”

 

Zach shook his head, “They disappeared too your highness. Once that thing was gone, I immediately ran to get you and Prince Roman.”

 

Patton sighed, but gave Zach a smile and held out his hand to shake. “Thank you Zach, you’ve been a big help. If you remember anything else, please, don’t hesitate to come and find me or Roman.”

 

Zach bowed, “Of course your highness.”

 

* * *

 

Roman sat next to a bed, watching Kallie’s chest steadily rise and fall as she slept. The nurse had been apprehensive about letting him come back in, but Roman had assured her that it would just be a quick visit to see if Kallie remembered anything about her attacker. 

 

She had woken up when Roman entered the room and tried to get out of bed to go to him. She had cried out in pain as the movement pulled on her wing, and only the quick reflexes of the nurse had stopped her from tumbling onto the floor. Roman had been next to the bed in an instant, asking if Kallie was alright and, after getting the nurse’s okay, hugging her carefully as she cried into his shoulder.

 

Once she had calmed down, Kallie started telling Roman about what she remembered. It wasn’t much, but she remembered that the person who shoved her was cold, and that they ‘looked like a shadow but thick.’ Roman had asked a few more questions, but Kallie had started yawning and the nurse told him that she needed rest. Kallie had asked Roman to stay though, and so he had sat down next to her and sang quietly until she fell asleep.

 

“She adores you, you know.”

 

Roman didn’t look up as the nurse walked over and stood next to him. She sighed. “It’s probably nothing you haven’t heard before, but she’s lucky to have you watching over her.”

 

“But I didn’t.” Silent tears were dripping from the prince’s cheeks onto the pristine white sheets. “I wasn’t there when she needed me, this is all my fault. I promised to protect her! But I failed.” He turned to face the nurse, tears still falling from his eyes as he whispered, “If I can’t protect even a single child, what kind of prince am I?”

 

The nurse sighed. “Your highness-”

 

“Roman.”

 

The nurse cocked a brow and Roman looked back at Kallie. “As far as I am concerned, your help to my ward is enough to establish us as equals.”

 

The nurse nodded. “In that case, please call me Lucy. And I am glad to have been of service, Roman, but you can’t blame yourself for what happened.”

 

Roman didn’t respond and Lucy continued. “Holding onto that guilt will only cause more pain to both you and her. If you wish stop something like this from happening again, you must let yourself accept that you’re not at fault for everything that happens to those you care about.” Lucy’s voice had gone quiet at the end, and Roman looked up to see her staring out a window with a pained look in her eyes.

 

“If you hold onto that pain… you will only destroy that which you hold close.”

 

As quickly as it had come, the depressing atmosphere vanished. Lucy straightened, and turned to Roman with a smile that seemed a bit too bright to be real.

 

“Anyways, you’re going to catch the person who did this, so there’s really nothing to worry about, right?”

 

Roman blinked, not sure if what he’d just seem was real or not. “Um, yes? Yes. Patton is actually talking to some of his subjects who witnessed the attack as we speak.”

 

“Well that’s good. Did he say when he would be done?”

 

Before Roman could answer, a cheerful voice said, “Right about now actually!”

 

Patton walked over to them, a roll of parchment tucked under his arm. Once he was standing in from of Lucy and Roman, he undid the ribbon holding the roll tight and shook it out. 

 

“Okay, so this is more serious than we thought.”

 

Roman stood up quickly, “What?”

 

Patton smiled nervously and tapped his fingers on the parchment. “Well, you remember when all those dumb shadow thingies that tried to invade a while back?”

 

Roman paled. “Nightmares? Oh Pat, please don’t say what I know you’re going to say.”

 

Patton grimaced sympathetically and handed over the parchment. Roman’s eyes quickly scanned the neat handwriting before he tossed it onto Kallie’s bed. The girl didn’t stir as Roman threaded his hands through his hair and started pacing.

 

“But how?! The only way they could have gotten in is through the mountains, and since Virgil rose as Anxiety and I got this, not even the Dark Lords have dared try anything on our borders!”

Roman pulled up his sleeve to reveal deep gashes that had long since scarred over carved into his upper arm that pulsed with corrupted magic.

 

Patton looked apprehensive for a moment, eyes fixed on his fellow princes scarred flesh, before suddenly seeming to notice Lucy “Oh! I’m sorry Lucy, I probably shouldn’t be worrying you with all this silly stuff!”

 

Lucy shook her head, looking confused. “What are you talking about? The only Nightmare invasion I’ve heard about is the one in the history books, but that happened  _ centuries _ ago! And there was no mention of Prince Virgil, or any of you now that I think about it.”

 

Patton laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, the people didn’t really trust us at that point, and I guess none of us really cared enough to go back and correct them.”

 

“Why do you keep talking like you were there?! I just told you, that happened literally centuries ago! Even the longest lived elf would have been but a small child back then!”

 

Patton and Roman shared a look before Patton took a deep breath and smiled gently at Lucy. “Kiddo, Have you ever heard of the Guardians?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments feed my soul and writing abilities, so please leave one! I'm always thrilled to read them, and will happily respond as soon as I can :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some memories should stay buried...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT???  
> I'm finally done with chapter 8... XD  
> Oh My God. This took forever to write. At one point I had to erase EVERYTHING and completely change direction because I was giving away too many spoilers XD  
> But I did it! 
> 
> Now, without further ado please, enjoy the chapter!

“Kiddo, have you ever heard of the Guardians?”

 

Lucy shook her head at Patton’s question, glancing between him and Roman in a bid to try and figure out what the moral prince was talking about. She startled slightly when Roman sighed dramatically and slumped into the chair next to Kallie’s bed.

 

“It’s a tragedy! So many heroic deeds, forgotten! Not a single soul or book to tell the tales of the grand battles fought, and our glorious victories over the forces of evil!”

 

Patton smiled fondly at Roman as the prince bemoaned the apparently lost history, then turned his attention back to Lucy, who just looked more confused than ever at Roman’s ramblings.

 

“I’m sure you have questions, but I’ll explain the best I can, okay?”

 

Lucy nodded mutely, keeping a wary eye on Roman as he flailed his arms around, still talking about some ancient battle. Patton sat on the edge of Kallie’s bed and folded his hands on his lap.

 

“So, I should probably start at the beginning…”

 

* * *

 

“Roman! I need cover over here!”

 

Patton was crouched over a whimpering griffin, whispering comforting words as magic flowed from his hands and sealed a huge gash on the creatures side. He barely acknowledged Roman as the man slid to a stop next to him, holding a shield that was twice his height over them.

 

“We’ve managed to evacuate sectors eight and nine, and all the hatchlings have been secured behind the barrier!” Roman had to shout to be heard over screams and heavy thuds as flaming balls of magic impacted close by, showering Patton and Roman with dirt and stray magic.

 

Patton’s magic died down and the griffin scrambled up, panting heavily as it charged back into the battle that raged around them.

 

Roman held out a hand and hauled Patton to his feet, still holding the shield as they ran, dodging scattered explosions as more magical attacks landed around them. Patton coughed, his throat coated by the dust that hovered around them in hazy clouds. Shadowy figures fought around them, flashes of magic arching through the air and making it taste like static.

 

Patton stayed close to Roman, willing himself to not look towards the bodies of those he hadn’t been able to get to in time.

 

“How long until we pull out?!” Patton shouted, desperation on the edge of his voice as a blast of magic flew past his arm and singed the hairs on it.

 

“Soon! Once we cross the river, the nymphs are going to raise the waters so we can’t be followed!” Roman swung his arm out, the edge of his blade slicing cleanly through a Nightmare that had lunged at them. Black sludge splattered on their clothes, and Patton absently wiped a few drops off his glasses as he continued following Roman through the maze of combatants. The taste of static get stronger as they ran, coating Patton’s tongue and almost making him gag. He wondered for a moment what could be causing the magical buildup, but was quickly distracted when Roman stopped short, causing Patton to crash into him.

 

“What? What happened?! Roman? Why did we st-”

 

Roman turned to face Patton, a grim look on his face. “They’ve cut us off from the river, we have to find another way through before the nymphs raise the waters.”

 

Patton nodded, refusing to give in to the fear that rose up in him at Roman’s words. Then he hesitated.

 

“What happens if we can’t find another way?”

 

“Then we’re pretty much dead.”

 

* * *

 

“Well you obviously didn’t die.”

 

Patton huffed a laugh at Lucy’s statement. “No, but it was close ” A sad look crossed the prince’s face. “A lot of people died, it seemed like I was never fast enough, could never do enough to save them all.”

 

Lucy stayed quiet as tears slid down Patton’s face. Roman silently got up and wrapped his arms around the kind-hearted prince, providing silent reassurance to his friend. They stayed like that for a few minutes, giving and receiving the support they both needed. Lucy looked away, not wanting to be rude and stare and found her eyes wandering to Kallie. She leaned over and brushed a few strands of hair away from the young girl’s face, wondering not for the first time what she had lived through before Prince Roman found her.

 

A tap on her shoulder brought Lucy back to the present. She turned in time to see Patton sit down again. He took a deep breath and continued his story.

 

* * *

 

Patton was out of breath. He and Roman had been fighting nonstop for past hour, and their enemies just seemed to get more and more difficult as time went on.

 

Patton dodged as a Nightmare swung at him, magic curling out of his hands and wrapping around the twisted creature’s sword and up its arm. The Nightmare screeched as its weapon was yanked out of its grasp and Patton’s magic burned deep into its flesh. Its body exploded outwards, sending chunks of black goop flying through the air.

 

Patton sat heavily on the ground, gasping for breath as Roman stumbled over to him, covered in the remains of the Nightmare he’d been fighting.

 

“We can’t keep going like this. The nymphs have probably flooded the river by now, and anyone left on this side is probably dead, or close to it.” Patton’s voice shook, but fire still burned in his eyes. “We need to find a place to hide, somewhere we can regroup and figure out a plan to get back.”

 

Roman nodded. “Yes, while our chances of survival are slim, we musn’t give up hope. I think I saw a cave a ways back that would be suitable for us to spend the night in.”

 

Patton nodded, taking a moment to steady his breathing before pushing himself to his feet.

 

“Okay, let’s go.”

 

They walked for several minutes, scrambling to hide as large groups of Nightmares patrolled the area looking for survivors.

 

Patton squeezed his eyes shut as a particularly noisy group shambled past the overhang him and Roman were crouched under. He was vaguely aware of his hands shaking as Roman whispered reassurances under his breath. After what seemed like hours, the noises faded, and Roman cautiously peeked out. He tapped Patton’s shoulder, and they both crawled out from their hiding spot.

 

They kept walking.

 

* * *

 

“I can see the opening!” Roman whisper-shouted, pointing towards what at first glance just looked like a small crack in the rockface. As they got closer however, Patton saw that the shadows had been masking just how big the crack really was. Patton watched as Roman easily slid through and beckoned for him to follow.

 

“Come on, the Nightmare’s won’t be able to find us in here!”

 

Patton carefully maneuvered himself through the gap, loose threads catching on the rough rocks as he pulled his body through the tight space. He came out into a spacious area, where Roman had already conjured a small fire and was sitting next to it. Patton walked over and practically collapsed next to him. They sat, staring into the conjured flames as they cast dancing shadows over the stone walls.

 

“So… what now?” Patton was hesitant to voice the question, still fearing that Nightmares would discover them at any moment.

 

Roman groaned and Patton turned to see him clutching his arm, red seeping out from behind his fingers and dripping onto the cave floor. Patton was instantly kneeling next to him, hands already glowing weakly as he tried to heal the damage.

 

Roman pushed his hands away, “Pat, you’re already weakened from the fighting, you can’t afford to waste energy on my little scratches!”

 

Patton pulled his hands back, anger flashing in his eyes. “Roman, you need to let me help! You can’t fight of the Nightmares if you’re hurt, and I can’t protect both of us by myself!”

 

Roman still refused to let Patton near his injury. “I can’t let you risk yourself for me! Your skills are far too valuable to waste on this, I’m sure it’ll heal fine and I’ll be right as rain by morning.”

 

Patton looked conflicted. “Will you at least let me stop the bleeding?”

 

Roman sighed, well aware that Patton wasn’t going to drop it unless he agreed to let his worried friend help him.

 

“Alright, but that’s it, and if you start to feel tired I need you to promise me you’ll stop immediately.”

 

Patton nodded, only half paying attention as the glow from his hands spread to Roman’s skin. Under his careful eye, the bleeding slowed, then stopped completely. The blood dissolved, leaving the large wounds open, but clean. The glow from Patton’s magic faded, and he fell back on his heels. He inspected his work with a critical eye before nodding his head.

 

“There, much better.”

 

Roman ripped off a piece of his shirt, and set about binding the wound. They sat in silence as he worked; the quiet only broken by the muffled footsteps of an occasional Nightmare. Eventually, by mutual silent agreement, they moved closer to each other and lay on the ground next to the sputtering fire.

 

Their eyes closed, but neither of them slept as the memories of death and blood played in their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments feed my soul and writing abilities! Seriously, even if it's just to tell me that you ate a bagel I will read it and revel in the gloriousness of your bagel-eating abilities XDD.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nowhere you can run... nowhere you can hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S STILL ALIVE AND WRITING YALL
> 
> (It's me)
> 
> TW: There is some mild body horror later on in this chapter, nothing too bad (I think) but just so you're all aware ;)
> 
> Anyways, this chapter was a paiiiin and did NOT want to work with me at ALL!! I had to rewrite one part of it like five times and that took about 4-5 days alone XD
> 
> But it's here now! So please, enjoy!

“So, what happened next? And where was Prince Logan?”

 

“Logan hadn’t come with us across the river, he stayed behind to coordinate the evacuation.”

 

“Oh.” Lucy opened her mouth to ask more questions, but interrupted by Kallie stirring.

 

Roman immediately went to her side, helping her sit up as her eyes fluttered half open and she looked around.

 

“Wha- wha happ’nd?” Kallie’s voice was slurred, and she cried out when her fractured wing brushed up against the wall.

 

“Shhh, shhh it’s okay spitfire, I’m right here, it’s okay.” Roman turned to glance at Lucy.

 

“Is there anything you can give her for the pain?” 

 

Lucy nodded and hurried over to a rack of small bottles, each filled with liquids of various colors. She grabbed a pale blue one, shaking it until the color inside deepened to a more royal blue. Lucy handed the small vial to Roman, who uncapped it and held it to his ward’s lips.

 

“Here spitfire, drink this.”

 

Kallie held out her hands gingerly and Roman helped guide the vial to her mouth. The child scrunched her nose up at the smell, but drank the dark liquid without complaint. Roman then handed the empty container to Lucy who took and silently placed it on a desk under the shelf of full vials. Patton hovered just behind Roman, his face a mask of concern as Kallie pushed herself further up in the bed.

 

“Now then kiddo, don’t strain yourself. Take all the time you need, me and Ro aren’t going anywhere.”

 

Once she was sitting up fully, Kallie reach out towards Roman with shaky arms. The creative prince was quick to pull her into a gentle hug, being extra careful of her wings as his ward pressed herself close to his chest. Roman felt his heart clench as he felt Kallie’s tiny body tremble against him and fought the urge to pull her even closer.

 

“Shhhh. It’s okay honey, I’m right here.”

 

Roman felt a wave of gratefulness as the bed behind him dipped and arms wrapped around him and Kallie. Patton’s voice was muffled as he whispered reassurances to the both of them, his comforting aura of love and safety washing over the room like a warm blanket.

 

Kallie was the first to pull away, scrubbing at her swollen red eyes with the edge of the blanket. Patton released Roman and scooted closer to Kallie, gently taking the blanket out of her hands and pulling a soft cloth out of his pocket. He leaned over Roman and reached forward to dab the tears off Kallie’s face. Kallie flinched back at the sudden movement, and Patton drew his hand back with a frown.

 

“Kallie? I’m just trying to clean you up a little bit sweetie. Can you look at me please?”

 

Kallie shook her head, curling her body up and away from both princes.

 

“Momma said I can’t be with you anymore! She’s gonna hurt you if I don’t go back home with her!”

 

Roman’s hand was on his sword in an instant, eyes scanning the room as he waved his hand and thick bars suddenly covered every window. He gestured at Lucy to lock the door as Patton spoke to Kallie.

 

“Kallie, what are you talking about?”

 

Without taking his eyes off the door, Roman answered for her “Do you remember how the Dragon Witch was contacting Kallie through her dreams?”

 

Patton nodded before remembering Roman couldn’t see him. “Yes, do you think that’s what happened?”

 

Roman nodded. “I’m not sure if Virgil told you, but after you and Logan left I had a special amulet made for Kallie. It was enchanted to shield her mind while she slept, and stopped the Dragon Witch from getting in her head.”

 

Patton glanced over at Kallie and saw there was nothing around the girl’s neck. 

 

“What happened to it?”

 

“My guess is that the Nightmare must have taken it when it attacked Kallie.”

 

Patton suddenly noticed Lucy was still standing by the door, and that she hadn’t said a word since Kallie had woken up. 

 

“Hey, Lucy? Are you alright?”

 

The nurse turned, and Patton let out a shaky breath. The entire front of Lucy’s face had caved in on itself, leaving behind a mass of black goop that was slowly dripping down the front of her robes. What remained of her lower jaw hung against her neck, swinging gently as she swayed back and forth.

 

Roman swore under his breath, knuckles going white as he gripped his sword tighter. Patton had tears running down his face as he stared at the Nightmare Lucy had become. 

 

“Why are you doing this you foul beast?!!” To his credit, Roman’s voice was steady, and his blade did not waver as he pointed it at the Nightmare. A laugh came from it, but the voice was not Lucy’s.

 

_ “You really don’t know? My, you’re even duller than I remember Roman.” _

 

The creative prince grit his teeth and tried to step forward, only to be pushed back by small figure. Kallie was trembling fiercely

 

“No! Please, don’t hurt them Mommy! I’m sorry for running away, I’ll do anything you want, promise! Just please, leave them alone!”

 

The voice laughed, cold and cruel as the Nightmare shuffled closer to Kallie, and the tip of Roman’s blade.

 

_ “It’s far too late for that I’m afraid. No, they shall suffer and it will be all your fault. You broken, worthless little bi-” _

 

Roman thrust forward, embedding his sword into the Nightmare’s chest before it could finish speaking. The black ooze that covered Lucy’s body cracked, and crumbled off her into mist. Roman pulled out his sword and caught Lucy as she crumpled to the ground.

 

From behind him, Roman heard Patton snap his fingers, and the remaining mist was suddenly encircled by a glowing blue sphere. Lucy gasped, coughing up more of the black gunk as the front of her robes were stained crimson. Patton hurried over and began healing the gaping wound, leaving Roman to comfort a shaking Kallie.

 

Roman knelt down and opened his arms. Kallie turned and fell into them without hesitation, chest heaving with sobs as tears slid down Roman’s face.

 

“I-I-I’m s-so sorry. P-please don’t ha-ate me.”

 

Roman didn’t respond, just hugged Kallie closer to himself as they rocked back and forth on the floor together.

 

Patton leaned back on his heels, keeping one glowing hand pressed to Lucy, and watched them with a sad smile before quietly waving his free hand and making the bubble containing the Nightmare’s mist vanish. He coughed, drawing Roman and Kellie’s attention to himself.

 

“So, you guys obviously can’t stay here, it’s not safe for either of you, and I can’t risk more of my people being killed by the Dragon Witch. Logan’s kingdom has far better security, and he should be able to help make a plan so this doesn’t happen again.”

 

He looked at them with wet eyes and gave a shaky smile. “I’ll go send word to Logan and have the cooks whip you guys up something to eat before you go. Meet you at the stables in fifteen minutes?”

 

Roman nodded, standing with Kallie balanced on his hip. His eyes were red and puffy, but they shone with a burning anger as he strode out into the halls. Roman’s aura was practically pulsing around him, a faint haze of red that snapped out at anyone who got too close. Kallie was still trembling against him as Roman packed up their saddlebags one-handed, her hands balled up in the fabric of his cloak.

 

Roman was lifting Kallie onto the back of their horse when Patton came hurrying down the path towards them. Containers were piled high in his arms, and he handed one each to Kallie and Roman.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s not the best but we did what we could. There should definitely be enough here to get you to Logan at least.” As Patton talked, he was also shoving the containers of food in the empty saddlebags. “It’ll take you about three days to reach the city if you go through Harmony Gulch. The river has started to freeze over though so you’ll need to be extra careful of that. Logan said he’d send out a patrol to escort you once you cross the border, they’ll be those mechanical soldiers he’s so proud of, so that you wouldn’t have to worry about running into any more Nightmares.”

 

Patton fastened the last strap and stood back as Roman swung himself up behind Kallie, twisting his hands anxiously as Roman saluted him.

 

“Thank you Patton, for everything. I’m sorry about Lucy, I wish for her speedy recovery.”

 

Patton nodded, tears starting to gather in the corners of his eyes. “As do I. May your magic guide you true, and protect your heart from corruption, Creativity.”

 

“I wish the same to you, Morality.”

 

A cloud of dust rose up as Roman spurred his horse into a gallop, leaving Patton and his kingdom behind, and heading towards the Prince of Logic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments feed my soul and writing abilities, so please feel free to leave one!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Red <3


End file.
